At First Bill Was Disgusted Part II Bill Snaps Out
by Dani93
Summary: Bill has finally come out of the psychotic trance that overtook his mind and made him commit a series of gruesome, morbid, and psychotic acts at the Hill residence. What's his next move, will anyone find out? This was partly inspired by The Aftermath by MajorTomLives as of course, it's the sequel to At First Bill Was Disgusted or Bill Snaps. PLEASE REVIEW!
1. Chapter 1

**AFTER READING BOTH AT FIRST BILL WAS DISGUSTED/BILL SNAPS AND THE AFTERMATH I LOOKED FOR THE SECOND PART BUT WAS DISCONTENT TO NOT FIND ANYTHING. **

**I WROTE THIS, SEEKING CLOSURE AFTER READING BOTH OF THOSE AND I KNOW MOST OF YOU SEEK IT AS WELL. IN MY VERSION OF THE AFTERMATH, BILL ESCAPES THE HILL HOUSE BEFORE SETTING FIRE TO IT (IN THE AFTERMATH BILL REMAINS THERE)**

**AFTERWARDS THE WILL TO SURVIVE KICKS IN. WILL BILL ESCAPE THE ENSUING MANHUNT FOR HIM OR WILL THAT WILL PROVE MOMENTARILLY AND CAUSE HIM TO TURN HIMSELF INTO THE AUTHORITIES OR TAKE HIS LIFE BY HIS OWN HAND?**

**READERS PLEASE REVIEW! ANY SUGGESTIONS OR COMMENTS ARE WELCOME, POSITIVE OR NEGATIVE! **

* * *

"**I must get my soul back from you; I am killing my flesh without it." – Sylvia Plath**

"Now I'm King of the Hill!" were the last words he remembered uttering. He woke up in a hot sweat and a shooting pain on his face. Thirty minutes had passed after saying those words. He woke up, while those words continued to repeat through his head. Observing his surroundings, he smelled fecal matter, saw a bloodstained trail leading to him, blood on his hands, head, and pelvic area and then let out a horrible shriek.

"What, what the Hell happened?" he thought. "Hank's house? How did I? Uh…." He recollected himself. He ran to every bedroom, only to run back from the master bedroom in such fright, disgust, and lament. "Oh no! What happened to them!?" Suddenly he heard whimpering coming from the kitchen. It was Ladybird, the Hill's elderly bloodhound who stood looking at Bill standing on the dark hallway. She looked at him with cold, emotionless eyes. Her dog instincts told. But they were wide open. "You…did you see…you, you did this? You!" The demonic madness within had not completely left the homicidal fat man, for it jolted back into him. He then grabbed vase, smashed it against the floor, grabbed a jagged piece and shoved it into the dogs throat.

The madness had made him recognize what he had done before his nap, it also didn't make him feel any regret, but he retained one human emotion…fear. He feared for what would happen know, people would find out, they would lock him up forever, Texas is famous for the death penalty, and his friends and neighbors….Bill then gathered various flammables, a jerry can, and completely doused each corpse with them as well as every part of the house he walked on. The streams of fluid were connected from room to room.

He noticed that earlier on he also collected a propane tank in the living room. Plopping it on top of the feces covered, coffee table, he loosened the valve and smelled the aroma of Hank's beloved chemical compound. "I have to go now!" but first Bill ran into Bobbeh's bedroom and retrieved a rifle bag with .22 pump rifle, which was purchased when he was into target shooting. Bill knew of this. He hatched a plan. The stench of propane was now unbearable.

He went to the bathroom, wiped himself of any fluid with a towel and laid it next to the propane tank, put on Hanks old flip-flops, before running out of the house, making sure that nothing could be tracked from him such as drips of blood, and then ran out from the kitchen screen doors, closing them as he left and made a mad dash for the driveway exit. He lived right behind them and let a sigh of relief as he made the first steps into his own lawn. He the retrieved the rifle from the bag, loaded a few rounds also from the bag, took aim at the screen doors, with precision and nervousness. He steadied himself, took a deep breath, and fired three rounds in. Seconds later, he heard a fire raging. He took the rifle and then ran into his front door. He took three steps in and collapsed.

"What? What the hell!? Ahhhhhh!" yelled Bill as he started regaining sanity out of nowhere. He again woke up in a hot flash after blacking out for five minutes. It was now 3:00 AM. He then recollected his thoughts, the madness had finally left him. He peered out of his living room window to see the Hill house engulfing in flames as smoke was beginning to bellow out. Luckily, for Bill, everyone on his block was knocked out cold asleep. "I did this didn't I?" Guilt and shame, two of the things that make us human, were reverted onto the mind of Bill, just after losing those two traits hours ago. "Oh Lord, what the Hell have I done? Poor Hank, Peggy, and Bobbeh, I am a monster, a disgusting being that shouldn't be walking on this earth!" Suddenly an Idea popped in Bill's disturbed head. "I'll finally do what I should have done all these years!" He went to his bedroom, a musty, dreary room whose dirty shag carpet was lined with Whattaburger wrappers, Alamo beer bottles, potato chip crumbs, and torn pages from Hustler magazines, and stains from bodily fluids. It was really not so different from the rest of his house. From under his metal frame bed, he pulled out a shoe box containing a small bottle of whiskey, a small notebook, a pen, a chrome, snubnose .357 revolver, and a picture of himself, but younger and in his Army dress blue uniform, and with his ex-wife Lenore on his arm with an American flag draped behind them. "I'm finally gonna do it" he whimpered as he clutched the picture on his right hand and the handgun on his left.

"It ends now!" He began planning out a note of apology for his actions and maybe a will at the end, but his judgment was too clouded as he backtracked on what occurred at the Hill's house. "Arrgh! I can't take it! I'm just gonna end it right now!" He threw the notebook and pen aside, looked at the picture longingly for what was to be the last time, kissed it, took a swig from the bottle, smashed it against the floor, and took the small revolver to his temple.

The cold steel was pressing against him as tears continued to roll down his eyes while his life flashed right before his eyes.

As a young boy at a pig farm in South Arlen, he remembered the abuse from his drunkard Cajun father, who at times would make him do odd things. He would call him a girl, make him wear dresses "Pretty, pretty dresses" he thought, and show him off to his drinking buddies. He cringed at the thought.

As a teen in Arlen High, he developed a knack for football as an offensive Lineman. He had youth, muscles, wavy hair, and his popularity was at its peak. Every month, a different girl, and after becoming MVP in JV football, he had a different one every week.

During that time he became friends with his teammate quarterback Hank Hill, ladies' man and car enthusiast Jeff Boomhauer, whom just went by his last name, and scrawny but friendly towel manager, Dale Gribble. They became the best of friends after the State Championship game. At the time, the Vietnam War and it's blood-soaked horror raged on.

Bill, already having trouble with academics was already set to join the U.S Army Armor Division. A week after partying for what was to be his last time in Arlen and staying one last night with Lenore, he left for Fort Bragg in North Carolina. He was physically and mentally set for it. He finally came back to Arlen after basics were complete for the fact that he wanted to propose to Lenore, and for the fact that the war had ended. As the last helicopters left Saigon, Bill was contemplating his life. "I ain't good for school, the commies won the war!" he thought in despair. "How am I gonna have a future with her?"

A day later he received a message from Fort Blanda near Arlen. He got an offer to be an Army hair barber. "What else can I really do?" he thought. He eagerly accepted and did that craft for twenty years. When Hank learned that Bill would be stationed nearby, he excitedly told Bill of a listing near his new house. He pictured it.

Overjoyed the morning he arrived to find out that his old schoolmates and best friends would be his neighbors. He remembered his welcome. Young, hip Hank was holding baby Bobbeh, while Dale and Boomhauer were moving in boxes. Lenore was with Nancy and Peggy, he remembered overhearing them, specifically his beloved. "That man is getting fatter every day and that ain't nice teasing now!" At that time their relationship was at the start of its strain.

Years later, with the lack of physical activity that was Army barbering, Bill grew lazy, enjoyed more than a few cans of beer a day, and got fat. His stressful relationship with Lenore deteriorated to the point that he began to bald, more noticeably each week. What was once love was now arguments and screaming which the neighbors would often overhear. "That's when she left me. That was the beginning of my end."

Bill then cocked the hammer, he had his finger on the trigger, he slightly pulled the trigger, but then set the weapon down, and he himself broke down and started crying. "Lord, what a world!" he shouted at the ceiling. "I can't do….not now, not me….not yet" Something triggered in him. It was the will to survive. He straightened up and then went back to the matter at hand. "What have I done to them? Why did I do this to them?" After an hour of reminiscing, the fire had engulfed most of the house, a small detonation was heard too "the propane tank" he thought. In five minutes, fire engines, ambulances, and police cars could be heard. "I wonder who dialed 911?" he thought. "Oh no. They'll find out. Everything I ….." and then relief struck Bill. Much needed calmness settled in.

This would require an investigation. It's not like anyone saw him leaving their house and since it's soon to be a smoldering pile of ashes along with anyone in it, no one would know what kind of grotesque, morbid acts occurred in that house. "Not for a damn long time!" he laughed as he skipped around his living room. "But now I've got to plan my next move! Oh thank God I'm off for tomorrow and the weekend". At 6:30 fire engines were still hosing down the funeral pyre formally known as the Hill Residence.

The middle of the roof collapsed thanks to the small explosion, and the garage as well for Hank kept another propane tank and more fuel cans there. The precision Bill had with laying those flammables made it so that each part of the house burned simultaneously.

There were about four police cars, two ambulances, and a news reporter van was setting up. Neighbors, mostly wearing sweatpants and bed robes while others dressed in their work uniforms were standing around. Paramedics could not go in as they were told that the building would collapse imminently.

The crowd was no less than twenty but every few minutes, more neighbors from adjacent streets walked on to speculate. Many were in shock, many were weeping for they knew that family and held them dearly, while others took pictures and videos with their phones. Bill even saw a teen boy taking a selfie in front of the ruins. From his window he noticed his main friends, Dale, Boomhauer, Khan, and Lucky talking amongst themselves mournfully as their wives and children were huddled next to them in tears. Not wanting to raise suspicion, he put on his bed robe, washed his face, and ran out already planning to ball his eyes out, thinking of the saddest movies, thinking of his divorce. Like a scene from Platoon, he ran to the front of the house, fell to his knees and had his arms raised up while his face expressed great pain. Everyone took notice of this, and the gang quickly rushed to console him. To make things more dramatic, he broke from their embrace, and rushed the police tape! "Hank! Are you okay? Bobbeh, Peggey!" He shouted in tears as police pushed him off and handed him to his friends. "Bill control yourself!" said Lucky who forced him back as tears also ran down his eyes. Bill pretended to faint.

The paramedics noticed but Boomhauer informed them not to call another ambulance. "Yo, man we got this, dang ole Bill you know!" he said nervously. An hour later people still stood there. Khan had left for work. Even though their relationship was incredibly rocky, he later on became good friends with Hank, so much that he was occasionally in the alley drinking beers with them, helping them set up for the 4th of July, and even went fishing with them. He was at his cubical remembering this and he broke down to the point that his boss sent him home.

The Heimlich County sheriff who knew Hank and the gang observed the gang and walked up to them. "Guys, it's best to head home, wash up, and call it a day." He said mournfully and went back to the scene. They did as they were told, even though it was just the morning. He had a word with Boomhauer, who then decided to take Bill to his house.

In his house he took Bill in who was still pretending to mourn. He was plopped on the living room couch with a blanket over him while Boomhauer made chamomile tea. But while he was at that, Bill was contemplating his next move. What can I do now? He thought, they'll soon know it was arson and they'll investigate the whole dang area." Bill got really nervous "I may have to leave town, head back to Louisiana and hide out in the swamps." But the fact that he had an alibi as Hanks good friend consoled him for a while. "Maybe I can set up someone else, a junkie, a gangbanger or"

Bill then thought of Hanks old rivals "Discarding Khan who was now a friend, he thought of Thaderton or the fireman from the other street, maybe that kid who use to bully Hank. "But they'll discover the bodies" he thought. He then realized that his next move should be decided early in the morning. He began to force weeping as Boomhauer came back with the tea. He took a sip and then he hugged him. "It's ok Bill, dang ole Hank, he's at peace now, be calm" he also began to weep, except his was real…..


	2. Chapter 2

**READERS PLEASE REVIEW!**

It was finally 6:00 PM and Bill had been napping at Boomhauer's couch the whole time but now woke up. Jeff Boomhauer's bachelor pad sure was a contrast to Bill's shack despite the fact that both men lived alone. For one the amount of cleanliness. Clearly Jeff vacuumed, swept, scented, and did upkeep more than once a week. No wrappers, fast food bags, beer bottles, or crushed cans was something Bill wasn't accustomed to. The furniture was more modern and pricey, and there was a 50 inch LCD on the wall as well as posters of vintage muscle cars and pop art from the 80's. On coffee table, Jeff had a Bonsai tree, and a magazine on vintage mustangs and a Sports Illustrated issue with Kate Upton on the cover. Unlike at Bills house though, the magazine wasn't wrinkled up, covered in ketchup stains, or in the bathroom.

Bill decided that if he ever got through this, he would finally pick up after himself. He got up to the kitchen, a clean, sanitized kitchen free of crumbs or dirty dishes everywhere and as Bill opened the cabinets, the snacks and dishes were well organized. Bill then noticed a note on the fridge

_Dang ole Bill. _

_I got to go out for a while but I'll be back by nightfall._

_You're more than welcome to anything in the fridge and kitchen._

_Just try to clean up if you make a mess._

_You can also stay here till you feel better and head home or you can wait for me if you want._

_Please don't do anything out of bad judgment or go anywhere near Hank's house._

_- Best Regards, Boomhauer. _

Bill had never been in Boomhauer's house for a long time. He opened the fridge, got out a burrito, microwaved it and decided to explore the house. As a bachelor with a house, Boomhauer had rooms to spare. Bill walked into Boomhauer's den. It's furniture and decorations were quite rustic. He had a Texan flag on a pole next to his desk. On his polished wooded desk, he had a neatly organized invoice box, a landline, a small fake cactus, and a Dell laptop. Bill really wanted to snoop to trough the laptop, but it was passcode protected. He then read through some of his snailmail. Bills, some love notes, and magazine subscriptions. He had frames around his desk which Bill had never seen before.

One held a auto mechanics degree from Heimlich County Community College, the other a picture of Boomhauer in his Texas Ranger(A law enforcement group of Texas) uniform with the Texan flag behind him, the other of him with a group of Texas Rangers posing together, his certificate to practice law enforcement from the Texas DPS, and one more of Boomhauer's parents. Near his desk he also had a few firearms framed up. A lever action .44 with a golden receiver, a long colt black powder revolver, and a double barrel shotgun. "Boomhauer has it all" said Bill lamenting. After finishing the burrito, Bill sat down and channel surfed only to have flashbacks of the night before. Bill then shouted in frustration and wrote a brief note telling Boomhauer he felt better and would head home to sleep it off.

Then he stormed out and headed home but the ruins of the Hill house were far to mesmerizing. Most of the roof had already collapsed but it had finally stopped smoking. It was all taped off, there were two police cars, an ambulance, and another car which said Heimlich County Coroner. "Have they extracted the bodies yet?" thought Bill. Deciding to gather some courage, Bill went up to one of the police officers. He had a stern face while facing the house but then caught sight of Bill. "Evening, what can I do for you." Said the officer. "I'm their neighbor, I live next door. He was my best friend." Bill held his head down in lament while trying to look as sad as possible. "It's gonna be alright sir." Said the officer while patting his back. "What happened to them. Are they ok, did they live?" Bill then pretended to cry more "Please tell me, I must have closure!" The officer taking pity on Bill calmed him down, steadied him and revealed to Bill that four bodies had been extracted from the house while Bill faked shock and disbelief. "That's all I can reveal to you sir".

While fake weeping, Bill thanked the officer and slowly walked home. At home Bill decided that it was high time he devised his course of action but as Bill looked at his derelict surroundings, something triggered in Bill to clean up both his house and himself.

Bill started his vehicle up, an unwashed 98 Cadillac DeVille whose insides were littered with fast food wrappers and foam cups. While driving he tuned to the local country station. A Waylon Jennings song was playing, ended and then the DJ commented on events that occurred in the area, eventually mentioning the fire on Rainey Street. He said that they still don't know the condition of the inhabitants but it's safe to assume that they died in their sleep. "We'll have more on that story as it develops tomorrow folks!" he said while a Keith Urban song started. Bill got nervous but then felt relaxed when he was reassured of the fact that the investigation would take a long time to determine that it was a murder/arson and the perpetrator was him.

He finally made it to Mega-Lo Mart. There he spent about 300 dollars in various cleaning supplies and a rented pressure vacuum. He even picked up some new underwear, boxers, grooming material, soap, shampoo, toothpaste, and a bottle of Old Spice. He then drove to the Arlen Mall where he purchased 200 dollars in new clothing.

He drove the car two times through an automated car wash, vacuumed it thoroughly, and sprayed it down with some new car scent. Once he got home, he noticed that the cops had left, Boomhauer was home, the Gribbles, and Khan's family were gone, probably to get away from it all. He also noticed that flowers, candles, and crosses were laid on the front sidewalk of the Hill house. Bill decided to storm his house with all the cleaning supplies at his disposal!

He pressure washed his entire houses carpet and floors, sprayed down everything with Windex and cleared all the garbage into four heavy duty bags. He changed the sheets in his bed, toilet seat, shower curtain, and towels in both his bathrooms and at 2:00 AM, he was finally done! The house was as clean as the days Lenore still lived there. The only stench came from the various cleaning supplies used that night. Bill exhaustedly took a shower, but this time he actually used soap and shampoo. After that he brushed his teeth for the first time in weeks and put on a new pair of sweatpants and new plain white t-shirt. Free of all clutter both internal and external, Bill's mind was now free and he could finally move on to step two, but what could step two possibly be. Too tired, he decided to start fresh again in the morning. The cleanliness was something that he never felt for quite a while. He loved it and fell fast asleep.

The next morning Bill woke up to the sound of thunder at 6:00 AM. There was some light drizzle and the day was very overcast, as if the sky mourned for the Hills. Bill started up some coffee on his new coffee maker and as he took his first sip, he got a call on his cell, a 4th generation Iphone.

The ringtone was the Ooweeoo that indicates aliens and UFO's in old movies. This ringtone was of course for Dale. He answered. "Hey man" said Dale calmly. "Dale, how's it going" said Bill nervously. "It's ok, how are you holding up." Asked Dale. "Oh just fine, I was actually remembering back to our highschool days with Hank!" lied Bill "Yea, those days" sighed Dale. "Anyway, Boomhauer said if we all come by his house oh at about noon." "I'll be there," said Bill. "If you need me to come over, or you want to come over?" asked Dale but then Bill eagerly replied "No friend, I'm actually a little tired, I might just rest for a couple more hours" lied Bill "Terrific man, see you at Boomhauer's" said Dale who then hung up.

Bill then dressed up in a new pair of grey jeans and a new dark green polo shirt. Despite his whole house being a train wreak before, Bill's fridge was actually pretty clean and stocked with new food. He made toaster stroddles and had another cup of coffee. He washed his dishes which was odd as he usually let them pile up. "Now Bill! What's step two!" as he contemplated, he looked out the window to the taped off ruins then he peered out to the rest of the neighborhood to observe any activity.

They were all there, as it was the week-end. His attention drew back to something he had on the coffee table. It was the .357 snubnose from the night he almost offed himself. He kept it close to him just in case he needed to make a last stand or simply exit this world in a quick, painless manner. It was loaded in each chamber. Despite being a fat guy in suburbia at a red state, Bill wasn't packing military grade heat. His only weapons were the revolver, a pump shotgun for waterfowl, and a scoped, bolt action 30-06 for whitetail season, also he remembered Bobbeh's .22 from the night before. Would he have to get rid of that as it is prime evidence? He considered heading out to one of his towns many gun shops while remembering that Dale had enough weapons to start a third world rebellion.

He also thought about his job, should he quit it all together or stick to it until they eventually find out. His attention finally turned to his neighbors. What would they think if the truth finally surfaced? He focused on Boomhauer who was a Texas Ranger. Bill finally decided that it had come down to three choices

A. Leave Texas while gaining a new identity after faking his death.

B. Tell everyone at Boomhauer's meeting the truth and turn himself into the authorities

C. Take the gun sitting on the coffee table and just end the madness

**Ok guys who are you liking this so far. I just feel we all needed a closure after reading Bill Snaps/At first Bill was Disgusted. You can chose the endings! I will begin by publishing Ending C, then B, and Finally A. I will post them faster as soon as I get responses from you guys. Please leave reviews!**


	3. Ending C

**Ending C: Bill kills himself**

Bill decided that he would do what the state of Texas would have eventually done to him and went with plan C. Before continuing, Bill wrote a note

_Hello guys. I apologize for everything I've done and I apologize for my life. I feel awful for what I've _

_done, so awful that I shall now seek a quick escape to this mountain of afflictions. Yes, I miss Hank, _

_Bobbeh, Peggy, and even Ladybird but I want to tell you that I did it. In the fury of the night, a psychotic _

_thought took over me. It drove me to do awful things. I first started with Bobbeh, then moved on to the _

_master bedroom where I tortured them to death in a horrific manner. Then the dog approached me and _

_I finished it off. They're dead now, all because of a thought that passed through my head. I acted upon _

_it. I burned the house down. My guilt is too great to let me live. This is the end of the line for me. _

_I leave my few belongings to all of my neighbors, whoever wants them._

_Goodbye cruel world. – Bill Fontaine De La Tour Dautrieve_

Bill then sighed as he looked through an album of his Highschool pictures with Hank, and some of the Christmas photos from the Hill family. He remembered the laughs, tears, and adventures. After downing three shots of whiskey, Bill picked up the revolver from the wooden handle, put the cold steel barrel to his temple, walked to his living room window and shouted "Long live the King of the Hill!" and finally pulled the trigger.

Boomhauer who was walking by herd the shout and shot coming from Bills house. He was dressed in a black rain jacket and jeans. As a LEO, he knew the sound of gunfire too familiarly. He entered through the houses unlocked door to find the sight of Bill laying on the carpet next to the window in a puddle of blood coming from his head. The weapon was on the puddle as well. Desperately Boomhauer tried to revive him but he knew deep inside that it was too late. Bill had killed himself.

Boomhauer frantically called for an ambulance and then ran out to alert two cops guarding the Hill house. He showed them his badge so he could walk around the crime scene. As he walked back into the living room, he saw the content of his coffee table, a whiskey bottle, a shot glass, and a note. Boomhauer read the note surprised and horrified to find out it was Bill who was the perpetrator, Boomhauer pulled out his phone and called a fellow Texas Ranger

"Lewis, Lewis please answer!" said Boomhauer shaking.

"Wow, wow slow down now. take a breath." said the man receiving the call in a gruff southern accent.

"It's me dang ole Boomhauer!" he said angrily.

"Boomhauer you crazy hillbilly, how are you holding up"

"Hey I have lead!"

"A lead? What the Hell on what? Oh Don't tell me it's on that fire, don't tell me someone was behind it?

"You are going to have come here ASAP!"

"All righty, if it's that serious."

Boomhauer hung up and waited for the authorities. The neighbors took notice of another ambulance and squad car arriving. Khan's family, the Gribbles, approached Bills house but were told to back away from Boomhauer who had a frightened look as frightened as the people he faced. He explained to them what happened and what he saw in there including the full content of the note despite the fact that as a LEO he had to keep it classified, but he took an exception for his neighbors who received the news in horror.

Dale, Nancy and Joseph embraced each other in tears. Khan fell down to the ground while screaming and beating his fists at the grass while Minh and Connie cried embracing each other. Luan who was holding her baby, already mourning the loss of her family fainted but Lucky caught them both. Boomhauer himself broke down and it continued to rain.

A day later passed and the neighborhood was still in mourning and disbelief. Lucky's family and the Gribbles headed to church as it was a Sunday morning, it was a particularly important service. Even Khan's family went despite their Buddhist affiliations. Reverend Stroup, also in disbelief tried to have a service with as much poise and dignity as possible, but signs of grieving showed. She was both the spiritual leaded to the Hills and Bill's former lover who after finishing their relation, still had feelings for him. She shockingly led the sermon and an hour and a half in, broke down crying with her congregation following. Service then ended.

Back in Rainey Street there at Bill's house were three police cars, and two white sedans with decals indicating that they belonged to the Texas Rangers Division. Inside, Boomhauer was standing, solemnly but on duty in his Texas Rangers uniform, khaki pants, a white long sleeve dress shirt with a tie, his badge, and a white cowboy hat with his pistol on his hip. There were four more rangers walking around the house, taking notes as well police officers guarding both the Hill house and Bills house.

"Looks like he cleaned up, before heading to the afterlife, even shopped for a new outfit" said a ranger to Boomhauer who just let out a sigh. The ranger was a good friend of Boomhauer at the academy. He was an African American male with a heavy build in his late 40's.

Boomhauer then looked at his partner. "He was obsessed, with them, it was too much" he quietly said.

He peered out the window which Bill saw from for the last time. A news van was already setting up.

"You want me to tell them to go away, we're rangers, they'll do it" said Boomhauer's partners who out the window too.

"No man, everyone must know…"

"Boomhauer wait!" said the ranger who tried to stop Boomhauer who walked out, calmly to the news reporter and camera man already arguing with an Arlen cop who was telling them to leave.

A week later there was a funeral for the Hills. Everyone of their former friends such as John Redcorn, Buck Strickland, Enrique and his family, Joe Jack, Donna, Peggy's former co-workers from the newspaper, as well as her current co-workers from the real estate, Carl Moss and many of Bobbeh's classmates such as Dooley, Clark Peters, and Chang showed up. Even Thaderton came. In total, 200 mourners. Peggy's two cousins as well as her mother and father came from Montana, devastated by it all as they watched the eulogy. Hank's mother had actually passed away from the shock of hearing what happened. Her lover(The one from the RV episode) had left two months back due to her wild streak.

Bill was buried elsewhere, in a plot in the middle of the swamps in Louisiana. His cousin Gilbert and a Catholic priest were the only ones in attendance as well as the two grave diggers. Gilbert after a life just as lonely as Bill waited for the priest and grave diggers to leave, before taking out a flask of liquor, which was mixed in with cyanide pills and downing it all as he rested on Bills gravestone. "Adieu mon cousin" were his last words.

Aftermath

Khan and his family moved back to Anaheim, California after Khan found a job there. They wanted to leave that neighborhood as soon as possible. It had been three weeks after the funeral. Khan obtained a well-paying job at a defense industry as a systems analyst, Minh became a typical upper middle class Californian housewife, often seen at posh areas enjoying a glass of white wine with other snobby women. Three years after the move, Minh had given birth to a baby boy named Lau Tong. Khan Jr. graduated HS and college early, and got a job at the company Khan worked at. Three years later she married a Danish exchange student she had met at college.

The Gribbles also left, not wanting to remember anything. They moved to a suburb outside of Austin where Dale found work at a large pest control agency, in which he succeeded in becoming a trainer for new exterminators. Nancy found work as a weekend weather girl with one station, and investigative reporting for another. After graduating High School, Joseph joined the Austin PD in hopes of later becoming a Texas Ranger. A year after the move, Nancy had given birth to a baby girl named Rebecca Rose Gribble. Joseph a year after his first police gig, married a young receptionist from the department. By now Dale had retired from exterminating and owned two gun shops in the city.

Lucky left for Houston where he got a job as an auto mechanic, building custom trucks. Luanne returned to hair styling, and taking advantage of her looks, went on to taking over a popular hair salon in downtown. Their daughter went on to becoming a pageant kid. It is Texas after all! Two years later Luanne was pregnant again.

Hanks Boss, Buck, after having no one to help him get out of jams like Hank did, or advise him to avoid bad situations, died in a hail of gunfire in Arkansas after getting caught counting cards at an underground casino. He tried to escape by brandishing a handgun at the dealer, who alerted three goons who fired their automatic weapons on Buck. Enrique inherited the company, and Jo-Jack became assistant manager.

Facing financial troubles, Enrique sold the company to Buck's former rival Thaderton. After splitting it 60/40 with Joe Jack, Enrique had enough money to move to a larger, nicer house, buy a new 2013 truck, and put his daughter through law school. He continued working the propane game but now as assistant manager under Thaderton's employment.

Jo-Jack having much more money then ever eloped with Donna who was flat broke. Thinking she would swindle Jo-Jack of all his money, they ran off to Vegas three days after receiving the money they arrived at the city. Their vacation only lasted two days as the following morning after a night of so much alcohol, cocaine, and laced weed, Donna was found in a pool of vomit next to a toilet at a motel room in South Vegas. Jo-Jack's body was found later by the cops in a pool of blood at a nearby back alley. After seeing Donna starting to vomit, Jo-Jack ran who was bare naked at the time, ran out of the bedroom, crossed the street to a random back alley and saw a man standing there.

Thinking it was the dealer, Jo-Jack approached him angrily and blabbered something about trains and India(He was tripping balls hard!) and then punched the man square in the jaw. Reacting to Jo-Jack's punch, he pulled out a .40 handgun and shot him three times in the chest and twice in the stomach. The man could of remained there, and claimed self defense but he was a gangbanger with priors, so he fled.

John Redcorn had moved to a reservation where he owned 15 acres. Looking for easy money he decided to go into the gun running business. He is currently serving time in a Texas Maximum Security prison after being caught at the border with a truck loaded with 20 assault rifles and military grade ammo.

Boomhauer, tired of it all decided to settle down with a French-Canadian girl he had a fling with while he swap houses with a Canadian family, much to the neighborhoods discontent. A month later, they were married and they two left the neighborhood and moved to a Suburb near Denver, Co, where Boomhauer got the transfer to be a state trooper. Two years after the move, he had a baby boy who he named Robby (Bobby) Hank in honor of his former neighbors.

Rainey Street had been abandoned. three years later property values began to plummet. It's ensuing blight was later relieved by the immigrant community taking advantage of the prices.

Soon afterwards, Boomhauer wanting to take a walk down memory lane drove by observing it's new residents. In place of the Hill house was a Spanish style three bedroom house. Most of the houses now had iron fences with bushes lining them. Near his former house he saw four men sipping beer from a cooler in an alley. They were Hispanic. One was kinda pudgy wearing a ballcap, jeans, and an employee work shirt of Thaderton Fuels while the other was slim wearing a welding shirt, cap, glasses and work pants. One of athletic build was wearing a fitted cap, Sports jacket, a whistle and shorts with a soccer ball on his left hand. The last down the row was short wearing a flannel work shirt, cargo pants, a backwards cap, and a work belt. From left to right Boomhauer herd: Si, sip, ay, eh heh.

**This is the end of Ending C where Bill takes his own life. Ending A and B wont be published until I get a review, please review guys! It's my only purpose to continue writing.**


	4. Ending B

**ENDING B: BILL CONFESSES TO THE MURDER**

Bill decided to confess to the horrible things he'd done. It was now 8:00 and he had three hours to prepare. Bill decided it would be best to put on his US Army blues. While waiting Bill went to the kitchen and put a frozen pizza in the oven, eating it all after it cooked. Not one crumb left! He downed it with half a two liter bottle of soda. His belly was now more bloated than usual. He put the handgun in his pocket, feeling it was the right thing to do and waited two more hours while longingly looking through a photo album with pictures of him in Highschool at the prime of his life, there he was in a picture in his uniform while five cheerleaders were around him, two kissing him on each cheek, he had a huge smile. Another one was of him leaning against a tank, still retaining his muscular physique. Bill then saw his pictures with Lenore. At a chronological order, they went from happy to sad. One was of them lovingly embracing each other at the Hill's Christmas party under the mistletoe. The other was of them at the Hill's Christmas party two years after, but just hugging and with forced smiles. Bill's shape had begun to take a toll as well as his hair. He put the album away as it was now time to head to Boomhauers.

At Boomhauer's living room was Kahn, Minh, Dale, Nancy, Lucky, and Luanne sitting around the recliners while Boomhauer leaned against the fireplace. They were all dresses in casual autumn ware as it was early November, but kept their somber looks as they sipped coffee. Bill walked in, wearing his uniform much to everyone's confusion. He was greeted and hugged by most of them. They knew Bill was affected the most by this after seeing his reaction to the charred house. He took a seat next to Kahn who was acting nicer than ever to him. Bill asked of the kids. Luanne's baby was with a sitter while Joseph and Khan Jr. were with a counselor. Boomhauer then began.

"I've gathered y'all here because I wanted to talk about this, they've already confirmed that they all perished in the fire. Y'all are my dang friends and neighbors and y'all were that of the Hills too so I feel it's appropriate for me to tell y'all some classified information. I don't care if I put myself in the line."

Bill gulped as everyone eagerly stared at Boomhauer who was now standing in the middle of the living room.

"The investigation hasn't gone into full swing but they've confirmed that everyone was in the master bedroom. But they've found irregularities as soon as it was safe to enter"

Bill then began to drip sweat.

"I don't want to jump to conclusion but more than likely it was arson. The Hills had been murdered. Nancy, Luanne, and Minh broke into weeping simultaneously as Boomhauer revealed this.

Their respective partners embraced and consoled them.

Not being able to take it any more Bill got up in front of everyone and did the unthinkable.

He got up just as Boomhauer went to try to console him, thinking that he would need consoling. He pushed Boomhauer back, stepped in the middle of the living room and started.

"It was me! I did it! I broke into their house! I tortured them and murdered them! I strangled Bobbeh, scalped Peggy, and mutilated Hank! I still don't know what came over me but I did it! I doused the house in gasoline, and let propane seep there. I ignited it by shooting at the window screen with Bobbeh's .22 rifle that I took from his bedroom. I got it in the house if y'all don't believe me! It's in my laundry room! I got blood on my damn hands! I even killed the damn dog! I Bill Fontaine De La Tour Dauterive did it! I murdered, then sodomized Bobbeh, Peggy, and then Hank! I am a monster, I'm a vision of Hell and soon it might descend onto Khans, Lucky's, Dale's, or you Boomhauer!"

Instantly Kahn stood in front of Minh protecting her, Lucky did the same with Luanne who fainted hearing Bill's confession, and Dale and Nancy backed away.

Boomhauer was awestruck.

The first one to act was Dale who took off his sunglasses revealing his bloodshot blue eyes. He pulled his 1911 and aimed it at Bill. There was much tension and nervousness for the following hour but Dale broke the silence.

"Don't move! Answer my question. Are you sure you did it and why? Damn you if you did!"

"I still don't know, but I can tell you this, I enjoyed it while I was doing it. Yes I did it!" As Bill said that, the madness that took him that night returned to his face. It was a psychotic, deranged look.

Dale grew angrier while everyone else backed away. Luanne woke up only to have Lucky pull her back.

Then Boomhauer told Dale to put the gun down. Dale didn't obey so Boomhauer pulled out his standard issue Texas Ranger 9mm pistol he had concealed. Dale then obeyed but only lowered his gun.

His neighbors still couldn't believe it was him. Faces of anger, fear, and surprise looked onto Bill.

Bill faced them with a smile, then he faced an angry Dale while smirking.

"Hey friend, don't ever pull a gun at me or I'll make you regret it"

"Why you fat son of a bitch!" relied Dale.

"Cause I got one too!" said Bill chuckling as he quickly drew out his .357 and shot Dale in the shoulder, and then Boomhauer in the foot. Both of them still had their guns, but because they were lowered, Bill took advantage of this.

"Mah dang foot!" shouted Boomhauer collapsed as his neighbor's screamed and sought shelter behind furniture in horror!

Dale was in such pain on the floor too but he tried his best to shoot Bill but he missed twice hitting a framed picture of Boomhauer's dad and a potted plant.

Bill then ran out of the house and back to his smiling. There was a cop standing near the Hill house who heard the gunshots then looked to see Bill run out of the house, still wearing his uniform. He had recognized him from the night before. He looked at him oddly as Bill smiled back and instantly radioed re-enforcements.

"This is Officer Thompson, I'm requesting backup for 123 Rainey Street. Yea the one with the fire. Seems shots may have been fired from another residence and the possible suspect ran out. White male, balding, obese build, average height, wearing Army blues. Over!"

Back at the house:

"I call the cops!" said Kahn while dialing for them on his Iphone.

"There's one out there, I'll alert him, you call an ambulance!" shouted Lucky who was consoling a crying Luanne while Minh applied pressure to Dale's wound while Nancy did the same with Dale.

"Breathe sugg breath, you're gonna be all right!" she said while tears ran down her face. "That fat son of a bitch" said Dale.

Lucky darted out and yelled for the cop to stop Bill who was already at his house. He told the cop everything that had happened, including that Bill confessed to the murder, and the cop called the station for a Swat team.

Half an hour later, paramedics arrived at Rainey Street to tend to Dale and Boomhauer's wounds whom were just minor flesh wounds. To accompany the ambulance where four police cars and two swat vans. Each officer, not belonging to the Swat team was wearing an external Kevlar vest and handling shotguns while setting up a perimeter outside of Bill's house. The Swat had their assault rifles pointed at each window and a sniper was setting up on Dale's rooftop. A few seconds later, the Heimlich county sheriff showed up.

Inside, Bill stood smiling. "Looks like I have some company he thought. In his living room were all his weapons and boxes of ammo strewn around. The hunting rifle, waterfowl shotgun, and Bobbeh's .22 rifle were on the couch. Then he heard a megaphone

"This is the Heimlich County Sheriff, come on out with your hands up and we won't shoot. Failure to comply is endangering to both your life and ours!"

Bill peered out to see Swat team members surround the house from each side. They had a lot of firepower on them. He could clearly see the sniper that had climbed on to Dale's rooftop. He thought of acting quickly. He turned on his living room TV to the local station to see aerial footage of his house while the headline read BREAKING NEWS: DISTURBANCES AT SUBURBAN RESIDENCE NEAR HILL HOUSE FIRE. He decided that he should turn himself in. Still dressed in his army formal wear, he took a deep breath and walked out of the house, as soon as he was out, he put his hands up. Instantly eight members of the Swat went to apprehend him. Bill tried to look out but all he could see were the flashing lights of emergency vehicles. His neighbors had vacated. Bill was now handcuffed from head to toe as he sat in a Swat van headed for the police department.

A day later after holding, Bill told them what he told his neighbors the day before. Instantly the investigation turned to Arson/Homicide. As Bill sat in holding, news of his confession spread throughout the department. Even inmates knew and instantly, Bill was put in a separate cell. The rumors had also spread to the media.

A week later he was transferred to prison. A trial would begin in two months after completing the investigation.

At jail Bill told his cellmates of what he did with vivid detail. It was Bill's first week and he sat on a bench outside of his cell just smiling when other inmates approached him. It was an enclosed prison. The guards at the tower were talking amongst themselves as they looked at Bill.

"You are one sick fuck!" said a Neo Nazi inmate after Bill finished. "Hey vato you fucked in the head" said a tattooed Latino to Bill. Initially they left him alone, but then someone familiar appeared one week later while Bill was in his cell. "Holt?" said in surprise. Bill remembered him, Luanne's deadbeat father who framed Lucky and almost ruined the young family. "Holt stared him down" Prison had changed Holt, he was muscular now and shaved his head. He was covered in Neo Nazi tattoos as it was customary for inmates doing hard time to join racially affiliated prison gangs. "Did you lay a finger on my daughter?" Holt said sternly as he grabbed bill by the shoulder. "Not one dang finger, I only hurt the Hills. Peggy was your sister right?" Holt then picked up Bill from the neck and threw him to the bed

"I heard about what you did to em, now Hank had it coming, but Bobbeh and Peg, what they Hell!?" He then grabbed a lead pipe and as he got near Bill, a prison guard tased Holt from behind and put Bill in solitary confinement. "This is the summary to my life." Said Bill as he looked around his dark cell. The confinement would last until the trial.

The court date was finally here. Bill walked in, wearing a black suit and tie as he sat he looked at everyone in court. Dale was sitting there without his glasses or hat staring down Bill along with Kahn, Boomhauer, and Lucky. Of the women only Minh and Nancy showed up. Luanne was too fragile for this. Hank's co-workers such as Buck Strickland, Enrique, Jo-Jack, Donna, and also Principal Moss were present.

Bill shot a smile back at all those familiar to him who looked back in disgust.

"Give him the chair" shouted Buck who was warned of his outburst by the bailiff.

The trail ended with Bill being declared guilty and sentenced to death by lethal injection the following month.

"We find the defendant Bill Fontaine De La Tour Dauterive guilty of three counts of homicide, arson, and two counts of attempted manslaughter. The State of Texas has decided that Mr. Dauterive will be given the death penalty by lethal injection on the first of December."

The date had finally arrived and Bill's last meal consisted of a Cajun seafood platter. He was then given the injection. His last words to the public were "The Billdozer dozes no more!"

As the injection was applied to him by the county sheriff, he looked at him and said, I'm quite content with myself now! Bill's facial expression throughout the process and after it was a smile as wide as his belly.

He was cremated and since no one claimed him, not even his cousin Gilbert, and the ashes were thrown into a landfill.

The Hill funeral is exactly the same as ending C. Hank's mother passes away, various relatives and friends attend.

**AFTERMATH**

Gilbert, after suffering such public humiliation for the first half year, leaves for France, where he lived with his gay lover on the country side till the end of his days. Before leaving, he ends up selling that barbeque recipe which Bill had wanted to sell, but wasn't allowed by Gilbert to a rich investor who gives him annual royalties. Gilbert lamented not letting Bill sell it thinking that if he had, Bill would have been very rich, famous, happy and maybe he wouldn't have gone on his murderous rampage. It is quite successful, and since it was sold under a different name, no one knew it was almost made famous by a homicidal maniac. For the following five years, he sends 45,000 dollars of the royalties to Luanne whom he knew was directly related to Peggy in apology for what his cousin had done.

Buck Strickland, after losing his best employee, gave Strickland Propane to Enrique, made Joe Jack the assistant manager, and eloped with Donna to El Paso where he invested in a Strip Club chain. The chain was successful but after three years, he got caught up with drug money and backdoor dealings with dangerous criminal organizations. The DEA issued a warrant for him. While Donna ran the clubs on low key, Buck hid out in rural Canada, with a fake identity while Donna wired him money on a weekly basis. He would never ever step foot in the United States.

Strickland Propane actually flourished more under Enrique's ownership, so much more that they opened up a branch in Oklahoma and Arizona.

Joe Jack, the poor delivery driver who shared a similar life and appearance to Bill's obtained a life coach, changed his life, lost weight, and married one of Enrique's cousins whom he fathered two children with. He feared that he would have ended up becoming next Bill after news of what happened was revealed.

Enrique went on to becoming one of the top Latino businessmen in all of Texas. With his wealth, he helped Arlen's Little Mexico thrive.

John Redcorn becomes a popular activist amongst the native populations of the West. He starts small but gains influence the ladies after launching a public campaign featuring him displaying his physique. After wooing and marrying the daughter of a major Texas congressman in her late 20's, he spearheads a campaign in which many of the reservations receive better utilities and education systems. This helps him forget about Nancy and Joseph, he finally convinced himself that Dale was Joseph's true dad.

One year later, Dale after being shot by what he considered to be his best friend, still moves to Austin, but he quits exterminating and starts a popular government conspiracy website mirroring that of Alex Jones, Jesse Ventura, and Jim Marrs. It becomes very popular amongst Texans and then nationwide. His conspiracy theories although redundant, matured more than the back alley banter with the guys. Nancy was a week-end weather girl and news investigator for two networks. It paid a little more than her last job.

Dale later becomes a nationally renowned conspiracy theorist after publishing a bestselling book on how Nixon, an opponent of the Civil Rights movements killed JFK and MLK, and on how the global elite plan to use the Great Lakes as the container for the world's last water supplies. He goes on to make a documentary about how pharmaceuticals create abnormal behaviors in people and lead them to become mass murderers, while mentioning the occurrence with his neighbor Bill Dauterive, blaming the US Military for his descent into madness. It was viewed by millions across the globe. Jesse Ventura partnered with him.

At this point he launched a successful media war against Alex Jones, accusing him of making over hyped and absurd conspiracies to keep himself relevant and rich, causing Alex to lose 1/4th of his fanbase. Dale now a two time best selling author, with an Emmy winning Documentary, and a columnist at Al Jazeera and Vice, was now richer than ever and lived in a gated community in Ft. Collins, Colorado. Two years had now passed. He now leads a global Anti GMO campaign.

He who was once the lowest salary earning man on Rainey street, even lower than Bill and so low that often Nancy was the breadwinner for many years, was now earning more than them annually in just royalties. Nancy's salary now just went all for herself to spend on makeup and designer clothing.

Boomhauer who was also shot, still moves to Suburban Denver, settles down from his bachelor lady's man life and marries his French-Canadian girlfriend, has a baby, but gives up his badge and law enforcement for good.

Instead with the help of his good friend Dale and his generous funding, he opens up a garage shop specialized in building custom muscle cars, vintage customs, and trucks. It has a rocky start but later becomes quite successful and popular amongst vintage and muscle car enthusiasts nationwide. One of their custom built Corvettes is later featured in a Fast and Furious movie. Various celebrities order vehicles built at their garage shop named Boom's. Lucky seeking to leave Arlen and to find work joins them while bringing Luanne and their daughter Gracie along. Boom's become a well-known custom garage like Dub Auto. They eventually make their own products like rims, vented truck hoods, waxes, and other accessories and even release bi-annual magazine. They are later offered a TV show similar to American Chopper but theirs features vintage muscle cars rather than choppers.

Luanne ends up similarly to Luanne from Ending C, the manager of a posh hair salon in downtown Denver with Gracie as a pageant toddler. With both their salaries combined they move to a four room, one story with a pool in a gated community in Northern Denver. They end up becoming neighbors with Boomhauer, his now wife, and two year old child who live on a two story right next door.

Khan, Minh and Connie also move to Denver a year later where Kahn gets a well-paying engineering job at a nuclear plant. They lived in a downtown apartment for the first two years but later move to the same gated community where Boomhauer and Lucky have their families as Kahn's salary increases. They move to a five room two story with a pool. This of course was right across from Boomhauer's. Minh gave birth to two twins a year ago. A boy and a girl named Lee and Mihn respectively.

Dale later finds out that they live in the same gated community, near each other and decides to buy the modern style mini mansion next to Khan's after selling his Ft. Collins McMansion. By now, Nancy had a one year old child named Nancy Joanna Gribble and was planning on having another. After her husband's newfound success Nancy now only did weather reporting on the week-ends and as a hobby and for the fame, although thanks' to her husband's national influence, she could be anywhere in the news media world she wanted. She was considered a town socialite.

Deciding to surprise them, on a weekend morning, Dale shows up with a cooler full of cold Alamo's. Boomhauer who woke up get the paper, notices him and runs towards him smiling!

Dale was still very white and very skinny but now he had hair plugs which gave him shaggy brown hair while sporting a goatee. He was wearing black jeans and a dark green military style coat, in this way resembling a White, American Che Guevara. He still wore his trademark aviators.

"Dang ole Dale! Look at you all hairy man, I thought y'all was up in Ft. Collins kicking Alex Jone's fat ass!"

"Are you kidding man? I'd rather be here with you guys!" He hands Boomhauer a cold one and then hugs him!

Boomhauer was wearing a brown leather coat with a red flannel shirt under it and blue jeans. He now sported a short blonde beard as that was the trend at the time and as a TV star, he had to follow.

Khan and Lucky also wake up to get the Sunday papers when they notice Dale.

Khan was wearing a Denver Broncos hoodie, hat, and black jeans. He had become an avid fan of the team, buying season passes and such!

Lucky now had dirty blonde, shoulder length hair with an American flag headwrap and had a hillbilly beard. He was wearing a woodland pattern hunting jacket, blue jeans, and hunting pattern boots. He has visible tattoos in both his neck and hands.

Both laugh, hug each other and share a cold one in the morning. Lucky suggest that they have a barbeque in the afternoon and get the families together.

"Hell yea man!" says Boomhauer! A new state, a new beginning for them!

"But first let's finish off a cold one!" suggested Dale. From left to right stood Lucky, Khan, Dale, and Boomhauer. From left to right: Yeah huh, yah, yup, mhmm!

Dale once considered a social lackey had now taken Hank's place as the leader of the gang. Boomhour and he were the only remaining men that made up the original Rainey Street back alley beer drinking buddies. Now Khan and Lucky were their new inductees.

It is now the end of senior year for both Joseph and Connie. At graduation, Joseph had a full ride football scholarship for the University of Colorado while Connie got an engineering scholarship for Colorado State. The year after the murder, Joseph and Connie had been lightly dating and after each family moved, they had a long distant relationship and they were finally together on their last two years of High school. They dated while in college and well, that's all I'm good for!

The End!

**I will not publish ending A until I get a couple of reviews people!**


End file.
